Coleção
Consolas: ---- BS-500 AS (TERMINATOR 2 / Ending-man) Sega Mega Drive II Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance SP Playstation Playstation 2 Playstation 3 PSP Atari FlashBack I Nintendo 64 Nintendo Gamecube Sega Saturn X-Box Sega Dreamcast thumb|right Sega Mega Drive II jogos M6 *Streets of Rage *Sonic 1 *Sega Soccer *Columns *Revenge of Shinobi *Super Monaco GP Lotus 2 R.E.C.S Sonic 3D Blast thumb|right Game Boy Color jogos Dragon Ball Z Gokou (jogo pirata) Pokemon Blue Pokemon Gold Pokemon Green (pirata) Pokemon Pinball Pokemon Red Pokemon Silver Pokemon Yellow Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors Donkey Kong Country Dragon Tales Dragon Wings Harry Potter a Pedra Filosofal Pokemon Trading Card Game Game & Watch Gallery 2 WarioLand II 32 in 1 (pirata, mas só 7 jogos e não 32) Mario Tennis MegaMan II The Legend of Zelda Links Awakening Game Boy Advance SP Jogos Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku II Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Spider-man 2 Pokemon Emerald Pokemon Leaf Green Pokemon Ruby Pokemon Saphire Pokemon Fire Red Sonic Advance 3 CastleVania Aria of Sorrow Super Mario Advance 4 Super Mario Bors. 3 Pokemon Pocket Monsters (Jade) Super Mario Brothers 2 Playstation Jogos Action Man Batman:Gotham Racer Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bash Crash Team Racing Croc Legend of Gobbos Croc 2 Dragon Ball Z Legends (chipado) Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 (ou 27) Dragon Ball Final Bout Dragon Ball GT Final Bout (chipado) Disney Atlantida: O Continente Perdido Hugo Hugo 2 Hugo 3 Em Busca das Pedras Sol Hugo Frog Fighter Hugo Black Diamond Fever Hugo Evil Mirror Guilty Gear Hotwheels Extreme Racing Treasures of the Deep Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 Enter Electro Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos Metal Gear Solid Medal of Honour Medal of Honour UnderGround Tomb Raider Tomb Raider 2 Tomb Raider 3 Tomb Raider Chronicles Asterix Mega Confusão CrisisBeat Digimon World 2003 Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon Rumble Arena Pong Colin Mcrae Rally Sled Storm Sheep Dog n'Wolf Resindent Evil 2 Playstation 2 Jogos Activision Anthology ALL-STAR FIGHTERS Anime Hero Anime Hero 2 Anime Hero 3 Battle Stadium D.O.N Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Protector of Earth Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks Black Bleach Blade Battlers 2nd Capcom Classics Collection Vol.1 Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot of the Titans Crash Bandicoot Mind Over Mutant Dead or Alive 2 D.GRAYMAN - Sousha no Shikaku Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World 4 Documentary Of Metal Gear Solid 2 Dragon Ball Z Budokai (PAL-UK) Dragon Ball Z Budokai (PAL-PT) Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 V (2 V) Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (Collector's Edition/Platinum/JAP Bonus) Dragon Ball Budokai AF Dragon Ball Z Infinite World Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Collector's Edition) Dragon Ball Z Sagas Demos (36/38 até 54) Eye Toy Play 2 FullMetal Alchemist 3: The Girl who Succeds God Fantastic Four Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Grand Thef Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Thef Auto: San Andreas Grand Turismo 4 Harry Potter O Prisioneiro de Azkaban Intelivision Lives Iron Man Jak 2 Renegade Jak 3 Kamisama Kazouku Ouen Ganbou Kingdom Hearts 2 Metal Gear Solid 2 Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance Metal Gear Solid 3 Metal Gear Solid 3 Subsistence (Bonus Disc) Medal Of Honour European Assault Medal Of Honour Frontline Medal Of Honour Rising Sun Medal Of Honour Vanguard Metal Slug Anthology Micro Machines V4 Naruto Ultimate Ninja Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 4 Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 5 Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 NeoGeo Battle Colloseum One Piece Grand Adventure One Piece Grand Battle One Piece Grand Battle 3 One Piece Grand Battle Rush Oni The Sims 2 Prince Of Persia Warrior Within Power Rangers Super Legends PES 2008 Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank 2 Ratchet & Clank 3 Ratchet Gladiator Secret Agent Clank SEGA Classics Collection SEGA Soccer Slam Shadow The Hedeghog Sly Raccoon (PAL-UK) Sly 2 Bando de Espertalhões Sly 3 SmackDown VS RAW 2007 Spider-man Spider-man 2 Spider-man 3 Spider-man Friend or Foe Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection PLUS Sonic Unleashed Super Dragon Ball Z Tony Hawk American Wastelands Ultimate Spider-man Vampire Night WRC 4 Playstation 3 Jogos Assasin's Creed Dragon Ball Raging Blast Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots Mirror's Edge Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Resident Evil 5 Sonic the Hedeghog Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Playstation Portable Jogos Crash Bandicoot Tag Team Racing Dragon Ball:Evolution Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai 2 Final Fantasy 2 FullMetal Alchemist : BrotherHood Hot Wheels Ultimate Racing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 Metal Gear Acid Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops PLUS Power Stone Collection Rachet & Clank Size Matters Spider-Man Friend or Foe Spider-Man Web Of Shadows Amazing Aliies Edition Sonic Rivals 2 Tony Hawk Underground 2 REMIX Nintendo Gamecube jogos Desert Storm Blood Rayne Sonic Heroes Sega Saturn jogos Gun Griffon Virtua Fighter Sega Flash Vol.1 Sega Flash Vol.3 World League Soccer 98 (WLS '98) Sonic Jam Sonic 3D Flikies Island X-Box jogos Blood Rayne 2 Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Grand Thef Auto Vice City Guilty Gear X2 # RELOAD Halo: Combat Evolved L.A RUSH Mortal Kombat Deadly Alience Sonic Heroes PC jogos Age of Empires Gold Collection Age of Empires Colection Zoo Tyccoon 2 Portugal 1111 Grand Thef Auto: San Andreas Oni Sonic Mega Collection PLUS Nintendo 64 jogos CastleVania 64 F-1 World Grand Prix S.C.A.R.S. BS-500 AS (TERMINATOR 2 / Ending-man) 999 in 1 Sega Dreamcast jogos bleemcast beta bleem for Crash 1,2,3 bleem for Metal Gear Solid bleem for Thrill Kill (final uncensored) LOVE HINA 2 Propeller Arena Sonic Adventure V-Rally 2 Expert Edition Virtual Fighter 3tb